Mismatched
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Ron and Hermione seeing how close Harry and Ginny are try and help Harry overcome his shyness and look for a spell to use to give him the push to confess his feelings. Unbeknown to them, it isn't Ginny who Harry loves. Romance/friendship also humour.R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This idea has been running round in my head since Christmas, it's about time I wrote it. lol**_

_**This story is already finished and will have eight chapters. One posted every two days. This is malexmale. Sorry if it seems OOC in some places.**_

_**Summary: Ron and Hermione seeing how close Harry and Ginny are try and help Harry overcome his shyness and look for a spell to use to give him the push to confess his feelings. Unbeknown to them, it isn't Ginny who Harry loves.**_

_**Thank you so much to Cathcer1984 for all of her help. You are amazing :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to rise at the burrow where everyone apart from Molly Weasley who was making breakfast, was sleeping. Except for one person who was stood outside and had been since the sun had come up. It was to be a busy day, Harry Potter ran a hand through his messy locks, he was to go into diagon alley today along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and they were to meet Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and Hannah.<p>

Together they were to buy their books. They were all returning to do their seventh year again and take their NEWTS. Harry was in two minds whether to go back because of what happened at the end of the war and his friends, so many he cared for had died that night, but with Hermione nagging saying he had to go back to finish school and Ron telling him to just say yes and save himself the earache he decided to go back.

So here he was awake and up before anyone else, not really looking forward to it as the more he thought about going back, the more he didn't want to. "Oh Harry dear you're up. Can you help me and feed the chickens please?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Molly Weasley on the doorstep in her dressing gown. "Okay mum."

Molly beamed at what Harry called her and hurried on back inside. Harry smiled at the look on her face and remembered when he called her 'mum' for the first time. It was just after Fred's funeral and after everyone had either gone to bed or gone home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Harry walked out of Ron's room and down the stairs, Fred's funeral had been the last one of many. Molly was to say something but broke down so Bill took over. All of the Weasley's were broken when Fred had gone, George more than the rest as he hadn't said anything until he said something today, saying goodbye to not only his twin, but his best friend as well._

_Harry was on his way downstairs when he heard a noise come from the twins room, George had gone home as had Bill and Charlie was sharing with Percy and him with Ron and Hermione with Ginny, so as far as he knew, the twins room should be empty._

_He put his hand on the handle and pushed the door open and saw Molly sat on Fred's bed. "Mrs Weasley?"_

_Molly sniffed and looked up. "Harry dear, are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine." Harry walked over and sat next to Molly on the bed and put an arm around her. "I know this is a daft question, but are you alright?"_

"_No Harry. I know I will be in time, but not for a while yet. I have lost my son Harry." she said, crying harder onto Harry's shoulder. _

"_I know I could never replace Fred, and I don't want to, but you have gained a son in me. If you will have me...mum?"_

"_Mum?" Molly whispered and lifted her head to look at Harry who gave her a weak smile. "If you will have me."_

_Molly sobbed and hugged Harry close. "I have always thought of you as my son Harry. Of course I will have you."_

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Harry was feeding the chickens when someone walked up to him. "Mum said you was feeding the chickens and that I was to come and help you."<p>

"Morning Ginny."

"You do know that she has only sent me out here in hopes that our fling thing will pick up again don't you. You need to tell everyone you are gay Harry."

"I know Ginny but not yet."

"Do you have your eye on anyone then?"

"Not really. I'm glad I told you though. Ron, I dread to think how he will react, Hermione will be there for me and then get on at me to either find someone or tell everyone, whereas you. I can talk to you and you will just listen and help."

"As long as I can talk to you over my crush for Dean."

"You know you can."

"Then we can help each other out."

Harry laughed and drew Ginny into a hug.

* * *

><p>Back inside the burrow, Hermione and Ron were stood at the kitchen sink, Hermione smiling at the sight at the chicken coop. "They are getting close again Ron."<p>

"Ron, go and fetch Harry and Ginny. Breakfast is ready." Molly said as she set the table and turned back to the food to place it all on the table so everyone could help themselves.

As usual in the burrow, breakfast was a noisy affair, all the Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione visiting. Once breakfast was over, Arthur had kissed Molly on the cheek and flooed off to work and Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed upstairs wanting to get to the bathroom first. Harry who had already showered and dressed before the others got up, stayed downstairs and help Molly clear up. "You're a good boy Harry."

"Well I am all ready to go mum so I might as well help you clear up instead of sitting and waiting for the others."

* * *

><p>It was mid morning when Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked into the leaky cauldron and saw Dean and Seamus laughing with Neville who had his hand entwined with Luna's who was talking quietly with Hannah.<p>

"Harry." Neville said, looking up and seeing the small group enter the pub with Harry in front.

After greeting, they all moved on and into diagon alley. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Hannah had gone off together leaving just the boys to wander around. "So Neville, did you introduce Luna to your grandmother then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what I was so worried about. Afterwards when I asked her what she thought of Luna she said 'for someone who doesn't seem all there, she talks a lot of sense. You would do well to keep hold of that one.'"

"I bet if your gran didn't approve that wouldn't stop you would it."

"No mate. I love her. Nothing, not even my Gran will stop me from being with Luna."

Harry laughed and continued walking with Neville as they neared the book shop, not looking where he was going, Harry bumped into someone, making him stumble back, having the wall stop him from falling, but the person he bumped into was just getting to their feet, brushing their clothes down. "I'm sorry." Harry said without looking at who he knocked over as he was crouched down picking up their books.

"I can pick up my own books Potter."

Harry looked up to see Malfoy looking down at him, books in hand, Harry slowly stood up and handed them over, but not before catching the cover of the top book. "You're taking muggle studies this year? Why?"

Malfoy snatched his books from Harry. "My business is my own Potter." he snapped before walking away.

Draco stopped when he reached Blaise who was shaking his head at him. "You said this year is going to different. 'The war is over, I don't have to be afraid anymore, I can let people see the real me, more importantly I can let Harry see the real me and hopefully things will develop from there.' And what do you do as soon as you see Potter? You snap at him. Clever."

"Shut up Blaise, so I panicked, I have all year."

* * *

><p>Harry entered the book shop and started to collect the books he needed for his final year when Ron walked up to him. "I saw you. Why was you talking to ferret?"<p>

Ginny who was not far from them, pretended to look for books whilst listening.

"Ron don't call him that. There is no need for petty name calling, we're not twelve anymore."

"He is still a git."

"Not to me, we lost too many people in this war, we have all moved on from it and grown up, there is no need for name calling any more."

"I'm not going to be nice to him."

"I didn't say you had to."

"It was his choice for people to hate him and join the dark side."

"If Voldemort threatened to kill you and your family unless you joined what would you do? Malfoy had no choice. You could see he didn't want any of it. He could have easily have gave us away at the manor but he didn't."

"I don't care Harry, you always have a choice and the ferret made his." Ron said before walking away.

Harry sighed and watched his friend walk away before looking out of the shop window, locking eyes with those stony grey ones of a certain Slytherin before he broke contact and turned to face Blaise.

"Oh Harry you don't."

Harry turned and saw Ginny stood there. "I'm afraid I do Ginny."

"Out of all the men to fall for you would have to pick him wouldn't you."

Harry laughed. "You know me Ginny, never pick an easy task do I."

* * *

><p>It was the evening before they all returned to Hogwarts, Ginny returning for for her final year and Harry, Ron and Hermione returning for their eighth year to do what they missed in their seventh.<p>

Molly had Charlie, Bill, and George set the tables out in the gardens whilst Ron, Hermione and Harry were to set the table and Fleur and Ginny were to help Molly as she made the food and laid it all out on the table.

Once everything was set and ready, everyone was sat and talking amongst themselves whilst helping themselves to food, Hermione who was sat next to Ron, nudged him and told him to look further down the table where they both saw Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, talking and laughing. "Why don't they just kiss and get together already?"

"They will in their own time Ron. Is Harry blushing?"

* * *

><p>"I wonder how lover boy would fit in with this lot." Ginny said, pinching a stick of celery off Harry's plate.<p>

"He is not my lover boy."

"Not yet he isn't. But he will be. Not only did I see how you looked at him, I also saw how he looked at you. What do you think he will be eating? Treacle tart?"

"Draco doesn't eat that."

"Oh it's Draco now." she said, teasing Harry. "What about whipped cream?"

"Draco hasn't got a sweet tooth Ginny."

"I bet he soon would if the whipped cream covered your co-"

"Ginny! Just what are you and Harry talking about down there? He has gone redder than your hair." Hermione shouted.

Harry ducked his head when he heard Charlie and George laugh out loud at his awkwardness whereas Molly looked at her son and daughter and beamed. Talking and blushing, just how her and Arthur had started out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter two will be up in two days :)**_

**_Review? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This idea has been running round in my head since Christmas, it's about time I wrote it. lol**_

_**This story is already finished and will have eight chapters. One posted every day. This is malexmale. Sorry if it seems OOC in some places.**_

_**Summary: Ron and Hermione seeing how close Harry and Ginny are try and help Harry overcome his shyness and look for a spell to use to give him the push to confess his feelings. Unbeknown to them, it isn't Ginny who Harry loves.**_

_**Thank you so much to Cathcer1984 for all of her help. You are amazing :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was the next day when everyone said their goodbyes as the boarded the Hogwarts express. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the back carriage where Luna, sat on Neville's lap, Seamus was glued at the lips with Hannah in a corner and Dean, who was looking out of the window, looked up when he saw the trio enter. "Hey guys."<p>

"Hey Dean." Hermione said as she took a seat opposite Neville and Luna with Ron sitting down beside her. "You aren't going to be smooching or whispering to each other are you."

Ron laughed. "No mate."

"Well isn't this nice?" drawled a voice from behind Harry who turned and found himself lost in those grey eyes.

Harry backed back. "What are you doing in here ferret?" Ron snarled.

"Eighth years are to share the same carriage to Hogwarts Weasel. Why is loony in here? She is seventh." Draco said as he moved further in, followed by Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini.

Neville tightened his hold on Luna. "She is with me."

Ron turned back round and folded his arms, scowl on his face.

* * *

><p>It was nearly halfway into the journey and after losing count of how many stolen glances Harry had done with Draco he had enough, Harry took his wand out and Luna gasped when she saw the white stag burst from his wand and face Harry.<p>

Draco couldn't take his eyes from Harry who leaned forward and whispered something to the stag which bowed its head before gliding through the carriage door.

Draco wondered where Harry sent his patronus but had his answer when ten minutes later the stag glided back through the door and got Harry's attention. Harry stood up and Hermione and Ron looked up. "Where you going mate?"

"Ginny is outside."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I sent Prongs to get her." without another word and oblivious to grey eyes watching his every move, Harry left the carriage.

"You see this is why I said I would sit here so you looking at Potter will make it as though you are looking at me and I am pretty sure that from the looks you have been giving, everyone in here thinks you want to rip my clothes of and fuck me stupid." Blaise said making Pansy roll her eyes and Theo chuckle.

"If that was the case then Blaise, you wouldn't take much fucking." Draco said.

"Oh Drakey is in a bad mood because Potter has left to go to the Weaslette."

"Don't. Call. Me. Drakey, Pansy."

Blaise sighed at Draco before turning to the Gryffindor's. "Hey Granger, can't your friend Potter wait until we get to Hogwarts until he sees his girlfriend."

Hermione looked stunned that Blaise addressed her without insulting her before answering. "Harry isn't Ginny's boyfriend. They are just friends."

Blaise smirked. "So Potter is a free agent then?"

"He is also straight Zabini." Ron said.

"We'll see Weasel." Blaise looked back at Draco who nodded his head slightly in thanks.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Harry?"<p>

"Ginny it is killing me in there. Draco is sat facing me on the opposite side of the carriage. He keeps laughing with Blaise and Theo, showing off his perfect white teeth."

Ginny chuckled. "You should have seen the people in my carriage when Prongs came in to fetch me. May I ask what your happy memory is?"

"It's a dream."

"Involving a certain blond who is...coming this way."

Harry turned in time to see the carriage door open and Draco step out, shutting the door behind him. "Potter, Weasley." he said, nodding his head to both of them and carried on walking.

"Did Malfoy just acknowledge us?" when Ginny got no answer, she turned to look at Harry and slapped his arm. "Remove your eyes from his arse Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry had entered the carriage once again and waited for the journey to end, he decided to do what Ginny had told him to do. How could he be nervous about this, he had gone through a war and killed Voldemort but how he was feeling at the minute he would rather do that again then do what Ginny had told him to do. But Ginny proved to be a great and supportive friend and if she said this would work then he trusted her and believed it would.<p>

Finally the train stopped and whilst everyone rushed to leave, Harry, like Draco, took his time, pretty quickly it was just him and Draco in the carriage.

Draco moved to the carriage door and held his arm out and was about to slide the door open when he heard the door click and lock into place. Draco turned and saw Harry pocketing his wand. "Potter?"

"Draco."

"Who said you could use my given name?"

"I did Draco. I wish to talk, just us, none of your friends or mine trying to interrupt us."

"Okay." Draco said as he sat down. "Talk."

Harry took a breath before starting. "I don't want to fight anymore Draco. Yes we used to call and bully each other when we was younger but by some miracle we have made it through the other side of this war alive, isn't it time we buried the hatred and started all over again. I don't know about you but since I started Hogwarts I have never had a normal school year. This year will be my last and I want it to be a s normal as it can be. Seven years ago you offered me your hand in friendship and I didn't accept. I hope you won't do the same. Draco." Harry said and held his hand out.

Draco stood up and walked forward and took Harry's hand in his. "I will accept your hand in friendship."

"But?"

"Eventually I would like more."

Harry tightened his hold and pulled Draco closer. "So would I."

"But Ginny-"

"Is my friend who I can tell things to what I can't Ron and Hermione."

"Like what?"

"That I dream of a certain blond Slytherin night after night, waking up with sticky sheets."

"Is she the only one who knows that you are gay and want me?"

"No. You now know. What do you say now you know?"

Draco closed the gap between them and placed a small kiss on Harry's lips. "I say we get out of here now before the others think we have killed each other and meet in the astronomy tower at nine o'clock tonight."

"Okay."

"I guess we should come up with something in case they start to wonder what we are doing in here alone."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll go out first."

Harry opened the carriage door and went to step off the train and onto the platform when he tripped, stumbling forward, he fell into Neville who caught him.

"Oi ferret!"

"Ron leave him."

"We wondered where you were Harry."

"I'm fine Hermione."

Draco sneered at Ron.

"And you wanted to make the peace with him this year."

Draco snorted in disbelief as he pushed passed Harry, his shoulder brushing against the Gryffindor's as he moved and stalked over to the cart that was pulled by thestrals.

Harry stood and watched as Draco climbed on the cart next to Pansy, facing Blaise who had his arm around Theo and was smirking at Draco.

Ginny walked up to Harry. "You owe me big Harry. When I said lock him in and talk to him, didn't you think about pulling all of the shutters down as well? I saw you kissing and had to ask Luna to create a scene. I now owe her big because Neville is worried so you owe me big."

Harry frowned and looked at Ginny. "Why is Neville worried?"

"Because Luna knows that no-one listens when she starts talking about weird things so she pretended to faint, Neville panicked, everyone gathered round, Seamus joked that she could be pregnant which caused Neville to panic even more and said they were careful which then caused Seamus to wind him up."

* * *

><p>McGonagall made the speech, welcoming the first years and welcoming back those few who had interrupted schooling during the previous year. She told the ones that came back for the eighth year that they will have a separate dormitory to which Hagrid will lead them to after the feast.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was sat in the common room, it was more or less like the Gryffindor one except instead of being all in red it had the four Hogwarts colours, everyone had long since gone to bed and Harry, just like most of his nights at Hogwarts once his dorm mates and gone to sleep, Harry wasn't surprised to say they were all asleep as it was only thirty minutes past nine, the first day back to Hogwarts was always a tiring one.<p>

Harry shot up. Thirty minutes past nine? He was late in meeting Draco. Harry ran from the common room and straight up to the astronomy tower.

Harry stopped when he saw Draco leaning on the railings, looking over the the grounds and the Hogwarts castle, the many windows shining yellow with the candle lights.

"Draco?"

Draco turned and saw Harry stood there. "I should have expected you to be late. You never were on time in classes."

"I know. But I had to wait until my friends had gone to bed so they wouldn't ask questions or follow, I sat on the sofa for a few minutes in case one came down and I just lost track of time, once I saw the time I rushed straight here."

"I can see that." Draco said, smirking at Harry who was slowly getting his breath back.

Harry smiled and walked forwards. "I should tell you that Ginny saw us kissing, she told Luna to create a diversion so everyone watched her and not us two on the train."

"Blaise, Theo and Pansy know I like you but that's it. We can trust them, first it was only Blaise but with Theo and Blaise being lovers, he soon found out and how Ginny is with you is how Pansy is with me, she's like my sister."

When Harry nodded, Draco continued.

"Will you ever tell Weasley and Granger?"

"I will eventually." Harry said as he got closer to his Slytherin. "Hermione will understand and support us I think. But you saw Ron, he won't like this one bit."

"It's a good job that I don't want him then."

"Oh? And what do you want?" Harry asked teasingly as Draco closed the gap between them.

"Just you Harry."

Harry moved forward and closed the gap, kissing Draco for a few breathless seconds before Draco swiped his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, seeking entrance which Harry gave, his hands burying themselves into the blond strands as he tried to get Draco as close as possible.

Draco pulled back and latched his mouth onto Harry's neck. "Draco, Draco stop."

"Don't you want this?"

"Of course I do Draco but I want us to go slow with this and not rush into anything. We have got all year. I don't want this to be a quick fuck."

Draco placed his hands on Harry's face. "It won't be Harry, we can meet here every night, this can be our place."

Harry nodded and placed a final kiss on Draco's lips. There they both sat in each other's arms, kissing occasionally until they decided that they should head back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This idea has been running round in my head since Christmas, it's about time I wrote it. lol**_

_**This story is already finished and will have eight chapters. One posted every day. This is malexmale. Sorry if it seems OOC in some places.**_

_**Summary: Ron and Hermione seeing how close Harry and Ginny are try and help Harry overcome his shyness and look for a spell to use to give him the push to confess his feelings. Unbeknown to them, it isn't Ginny who Harry loves.**_

_**Thank you so much to Cathcer1984 for all of her help. You are amazing :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The next morning when everyone was sat in the great hall, Harry kept letting his eyes wander over to the Slytherin table. Draco would be laughing and then, as if sensing eyes on him, Draco would look up and lock eyes with Harry before looking away.<p>

Further down the table Ron and Hermione were sat next to each other. "Have you seen how Harry looks across at Ginny? He's got to be in love with her the way he's looking at her."

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny, who was sat opposite Harry, look up at Harry and beam at him before carrying on with her breakfast. "I know. We shied around each other for years before doing something about it and regretted not doing anything sooner."

"I wish we could help them in some way."

Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry again. "Actually there my be a way." she said, standing up.

"To the library?"

"Yep. If I go now I can still make it for our first class," she bent forwards and kissed Ron quickly. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>The first week went by smoothly, Harry and Draco met up in the astronomy tower each night at nine, Harry had noticed Ron and Hermione acting strange and asked Ginny if she knew anything. Ginny didn't even notice until Harry pointed it out so that got Harry even more curious as to what they were up to.<p>

Draco had noticed Harry feeling uneasy and always made him feel himself again with touches here and kisses there.

* * *

><p>One night halfway through term Draco had walked back to the common room alone after standing in the astronomy for two hours waiting for Harry who didn't show up. He entered the common room and saw Harry sat on the floor surrounded by open books and pieces of parchment whilst scribbling away, not even noticing that someone had entered. "Harry?"<p>

Harry looked up. "Draco I'm sorry, I meant to send a patronus to tell you but this is due tomorrow and I am nowhere near finished."

"What homework is it?"

"Potions. The one subject I can not do."

"You did well in our sixth year."

"That's because I had Severus' book where he added in his own things that helped me more."

"Why don't you still have it?"

"Because I wasn't going to keep it and see what else I could learn from it after what I did to you. The spell I used on you was Severus' own invention and I used it not knowing what it did, I got rid of it that same night and haven't seen it since."

Draco sat down opposite Harry. "Give me what you have so far and I will check over it and help you."

"You'd do that? Hermione never helps me with my homework anymore."

"I'm not Hermione. And yes I will help you, stay up all night if we have to."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco as he handed him what he had done so far.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when they had finally finished. "Time for bed I think."<p>

"Not yet Draco I am yet to apologise for not meeting you and thank you for helping me."

"Oh?"

"Yes Draco." Harry cleared the floor and pushed the blond onto his back and crawled up him, not taking his eyes from the stony grey ones, Harry straddled Draco's legs and started to undo his trousers. "Up."

Draco lifted his hips and Harry pulled the trousers and boxer briefs so far down, Harry teared his eyes away from Draco's and smiled when he saw the Slytherin's hard cock which was nestled in a bed of blond hair. "Harry don't sit there staring, do something."

Harry gave Draco a smirk and leaned down, he kissed the tip of Draco's erection before opening his mouth and taking him in whole. Harry wrapped his hand around the base and squeezed as he started to suck and move his head up and down.

Draco was trying his hardest not to buck up but Harry pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend. "Don't hold back Draco. Fuck my mouth."

The Slytherin didn't hold back and started to lift his hips up, holding on to Harry's head as he fucked his mouth as best he could.

Soon enough, Draco came, biting his lips so as not to yell and wake everyone up as he spilled all he had down Harry's throat who swallowed all greedily.

"If that is what you do to say thank you for helping, I can help you with your potions if you like, get you knowing potions like I do."

Harry pulled his boyfriends trousers and boxer briefs up and straddled his legs again. "You would help me?"

"Of course I will Harry. I can ask you random questions and see if you get them right if you don't we can talk through them and I can explain more, you can read and learn from my notes."

Harry dropped forwards and placed kisses all over Draco's face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Draco laughed and pulled Harry away a little. "I think we should get to bed. It's nearing two in the morning."

Harry nodded and kissed the lips of the man under him one last time before getting up and helping Draco up as well.

* * *

><p>That following Saturday, Harry entered the astronomy tower and saw Draco sat on the floor, legs crossed, with his potion notes and a book in front of him. "You ready for your lesson Mr. Potter?"<p>

"Oh yes Professor." Harry replied, smirking when he saw Draco shudder. "Focus . Lets start with an easy one. What does a Babbling Beverage do?"

"Causes the target person to talk nonsense." Harry answered straight away.

"Very good." Draco took off his tie and dropped it to the floor. "Next question. Name the ingredients for a boil cure potion."

Harry frowned and started to think.

"Come Harry if you read the book I gave you then you should know this."

"Dried nettles."

Draco smiled and undone one button. Harry's eyes widened when he realised what Draco was doing, thinking hard, Harry spoke again. "Porcupine quills?"

Two buttons undone.

"Crushed snake fangs."

Three buttons undone.

"And stewed horned slugs?"

Draco undone the rest of his shirt and took it off, dropping it to the floor.

"Name a potion that Jobberknoll feathers are used in?"

"Um, Love potion?"

Draco sighed and picked his shirt up and put it back on.

"No don't do that. Um...Truth potion?"

Draco smirked and dropped his shirt to the floor once more, putting the happy grin back on Harry's face.

* * *

><p>It was the following week on a Wednesday after dinner in their free period that Ron and Hermione were in the library, looking through books, well, Hermione was looking through books, Ron was stood looking around feeling bored. That was when he spotted Harry sat alone at a table reading a parchment with several more parchments on the table. "Hermione, Harry's over there on his own. Studying."<p>

Hermione closed the book and put it back before taking Ron's hand and dragging him over to Harry.

With Draco having muggle studies, he gave Harry his potion notes to read up and learn whilst he had his free period, so Harry headed to the library and told Draco that he will still be there when he finished his lesson.

"Harry I have to have seen this to believe it. Studying on your free period."

"It's potions Hermione and I want to pass it so I have borrowed someones notes."

"Whose notes are they Harry?" Ron asked.

"Mine." a voice sneered causing Hermione and Ron to look from Harry sitting down to Draco standing behind them.

"Malfoy's? Harry you are using Malfoy's notes?"

"Yes Granger he is."

Hermione took the notes from Harry and thrust them into Draco's hands. "Harry forget everything you have just read on those notes."

"Why? Next to you Hermione he is the best at potions."

"Harry you can't trust him. For all you know he can be writing down the wrong things and just wait for you to screw up when we have a test."

"Don't be stupid Granger, these are my personal notes, why would I fuck up my own work just to get one up on Potter."

Hermione ignored Draco and turned back to Harry. "He can't be doing this for nothing Harry. What is he getting from you in return?"

"Sex."

Hermione scowled at Harry. "Well if you are just going to be facetious." she said and stormed from the library.

"Harry mate you know not to wind her up in that mood." Ron said before following his girlfriend from the library.

Harry waited until the door closed behind Ron and then turned to face Draco. "I tell them the truth and they still don't believe me." Harry said making Draco laugh.

"How are you finding the notes?"

"Really useful, you explain every detail in full so it is easier for me to understand. I can't thank you enough."

"I know how you can thank you. I am struggling a bit with muggle studies-"

"I'll help. I grew up with them. I will help in any way I can, what are you stuck on in particular?"

"Mobile phones and telephones. I have to do two parchments on the differences between them and how different muggles use forms of communication to us."

"When does it have to be in?"

"Monday."

Harry nodded, "lets get going to potions, separately, mind you."

* * *

><p>It was after lessons after Harry had dumped his school things near his bed and left the common room to go to the great hall for dinner when he was accosted by Ginny. "You are sitting with me at dinner Harry, you have had a grin on your face and I want to know what has put it there."<p>

"Ginny you know the answer to that."

"Okay then. What has he done to put that goofy smile on your face."

"My smile is not goofy."

"Okay then. So tell me."

"He has the most gorgeous cock."

Ginny gasped. "You've seen it?"

"Ginny I have been with him for two months, had sex countless of times, of course I have seen it. But the other week was the first time I have sucked him off and have done it a lot more since."

"It sounds as though you are quite addicted to his cock Harry."

"Can you blame him Weasley. I am perfect in every way." Draco said as he walked past them both, his hand brushing Harry's as he passed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter four is up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This idea has been running round in my head since Christmas, it's about time I wrote it. lol**_

_**This story is already finished and will have eight chapters. One posted every day. This is malexmale. Sorry if it seems OOC in some places.**_

_**Summary: Ron and Hermione seeing how close Harry and Ginny are try and help Harry overcome his shyness and look for a spell to use to give him the push to confess his feelings. Unbeknown to them, it isn't Ginny who Harry loves.**_

_**Thank you so much to Cathcer1984 for all of her help. You are amazing :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at her boyfriend shovelling fork after fork of food in. "Can't you at least chew and swallow what you have before putting more food in."<p>

"I'm 'ungry."

"You're always hungry."

Ron turned to look at Hermione but Harry and Ginny entered the great hall, side by side, laughing and joking. "Look who has just walked in."

Hermione turned and saw what Ron did. "Look how they are, maybe they don't need our help."

"I still say we should give them that extra push Ron. I have found the spell, I just want to research it first to make sure it is the right one."

"You have found it already?"

"Yes Ron, it wasn't easy either, but Harry has done a lot for us and us doing this for him, giving him the extra push will help."

"I have done my homework so I can read up and double check it tonight."

"I'll help."

"No Ron. You will finish your homework."

"Hermione..."

"No Ron. You can finish it on your own. I will check for mistakes but that's it."

Ron huffed and stabbed his food with his fork and shoved it into his mouth.

* * *

><p>That night as always Draco walked into the dorm he shared with Harry, Ron and Seamus, keeping the scowl on his face, Draco undressed right down to his boxer briefs and sat on his bed, pulling the curtains close around him and the others started to hear the locking and privacy spells Draco put up around his bed.<p>

Only Harry knew that all Draco was doing was sitting on his bed, his wand laid in front of him on the bed whilst he spoke the spells, always saying the silencio one last.

Ron as always frowned at Draco's bed and faced Harry who was getting undressed. "I wonder why he puts all those spelld up for?"

"I don't know Ron." When Ron took his toiletries and headed for the shower room, Harry picked up his invisibility cloak and shoved it through his boyfriends closed curtains. "Quickly whilst Ron isn't here."

Draco emerged and threw the cloak over him. "See you in ten." Draco said and disappeared from view.

Harry knew that within minutes of his head touching the pillow, Ron would be asleep. So within five minutes of Ron getting into bed and saying 'night' Harry was quietly creeping from the room.

What Harry didn't know was that Ron was awake and after a couple of minutes, Ron got out of bed and followed Harry down into the common room, Ron sent his Patronus up to get Hermione who came down. "What's wrong Ron?"

"Harry has just left. I wonder if he has gone to meet Ginny."

"Lets follow. I have checked and the spell will work but if they are already together then there is no need."

"Okay."

Ron and Hermione left the common room and turned left, just in time to see Harry at the other end of the corridor turn right. "There he is. Quick." Hermione said.

They both hurried down the corridor and they couldn't see him anywhere, knowing he could only turn left, Ron and Hermione turned and stopped at what they saw. Not too far in front of them stood Dean and Ginny, Dean whispering into Ginny's ear making her laugh and blush.

* * *

><p>Ron slumped down onto the settee. "My poor mate. No wonder he was nowhere to be seen, he probably saw that, felt hurt and fled."<p>

Hermione sat down next to her boyfriend and took his hand in hers. "I think Ginny is leaning towards Dean because Harry hasn't made his move yet. We can't waste any more time Ron. I will cast he spell on Harry tomorrow."

What Hermine and Ron seemed to forget about in that corridor before they reached Ginny was a secret passageway that Harry had used to get to Draco.

* * *

><p>"Alright then Draco, your muggles essay. Telephones and Mobiles are basically the same, you can still talk to people who are nowhere near you. The thing with mobiles is just that. They are mobile which you can use wherever you are and when you are on the go. Telephone you have to use in your home and can't take it with you like a mobile. It's like when we floo people to talk, we can only floo people from certain places that have a fire connection, much like telephones need a land line connection. Mobiles are like Patronuses in a way. You can send someone a message or talk through the Patronus much like a mobile."<p>

Draco nodded and wrote it all down but looked away and seemed to want to change the subject when Harry mentioned Patronus, but Harry refused to and sat down next to the Slytherin.

"Draco, what form does your Patronus take."

I don't know, I can't remember. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why?"

Draco sighed and looked away making Harry place his hand on the blonds cheek, and moved him to face him. "Draco. You can cast a Patronus right?"

Draco sighed. "No."

Harry stood up and pulled Draco to his feet. "Then there is no time like the present."

Harry stood back and faced his lover. "Now, to cast a proper Patronus it takes power and also a very powerful memory, the more powerful the memory, the stronger it will be. Close your eyes."

Draco did as he was told and focused on Harry's voice. "Clear your mind, find a happy memory. A powerful one. Allow it to fill you up, concentrate on that and hold out your wand whispering the incantation 'Expecto Patronum.' Okay?"

Draco nodded and took a deep breath and tried to focus on a happy memory, smiling at the perfect one, Draco focused all his attention on that and said the whispered words.

A solid silver shape erupted from Draco's wand and Harry gasped at the shape as it stood next to Draco.

"Harry I did it." Draco said looking at the creature. When Draco got no answer he turned to see Harry staring at his Patronus. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Your Patronus is a doe."

"Yes?" Draco asked, not fully understanding.

Harry raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum." Draco stood and watched as a stag erupted from Harry's wand and went and stood next to Harry, facing Draco's doe. "Harry it's-"

"I know." They weren't sure who moved forward and started it but they were in each other's arms kissing, Harry's fingers tangled in Draco's hair as Draco's arms were around the Gryffindor's waist, pulling him, if possible, closer.

When air was needed, Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against Harry's. "Sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>They both quietly crept back into their dormitory and headed over to Draco's bed. Harry stripped off and hid his clothes and for the first time since they had been going out, Harry joined Draco in bed. No words were needed as Harry laid on his back and tangled his fingers into the blond locks as he moved his boyfriends head down, for them to join lips.<p>

Draco nipped Harry's bottom lip which made him gasp and allow Draco to thrust his tongue in, moaning as his tongue danced with Harry's.

Moving closer, Draco covered Harry's naked body with his own, nudging the brunets knees apart as he settled between them.

Moving his mouth away, Draco latched it onto the neck of the man under him. "Gods Harry." he murmured against the skin as he deeply breathed in Harry's scent. "Fuck I want you."

"Then take me Draco."

Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at Harry's entrance. Harry moaned when he felt his entrance slick and stretch. "Oh hurry Draco, I want...need you now."

Draco smirked and lined his cock up before pushing forward, groaning at the tightness of Harry even though he had already been stretched."

"Merlin Harry you're tight."

"And horny. Fuck me Draco."

"Gladly." the Slytherin breathed as he started to move in and out of the man under him. Draco placed a hand on Harry's chest and let it roam south and stopped when it reached the Gryffindor's cock, he closed his fingers around the hardened shaft. "Gods Draco." Harry moaned and threw his head back, making Draco bury his head into his lover's neck once more. "Harder Draco."

The blond picked up his pace and started to pound harder into Harry as his grip on his lovers cock tightened as he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Harry leaned up and pulled Draco down to him and joined their lips so he could scream into Draco's mouth as he came, spilling all over Draco's hand and onto both of their stomachs with Draco following seconds later, emptying himself inside of his boyfriend before collapsing on top of Harry.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter five will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This idea has been running round in my head since Christmas, it's about time I wrote it. lol**_

_**This story is already finished and will have eight chapters. One posted every day. This is malexmale. Sorry if it seems OOC in some places.**_

_**Summary: Ron and Hermione seeing how close Harry and Ginny are try and help Harry overcome his shyness and look for a spell to use to give him the push to confess his feelings. Unbeknown to them, it isn't Ginny who Harry loves.**_

_**Thank you so much to Cathcer1984 for all of her help. You are amazing :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Ron woke up and looked across to see if Harry was awake to see his bed was empty, in fact, it was made, it looked as though it hadn't even been slept in.<p>

Ron got up and quickly got dressed and ran down to the common room and saw Neville sat at a table. "Hey Nev have you seen Harry?"

"No."

"Hermione?"

"She's in the great hall having breakfast."

"Can you look for Harry for me please I can't find him."

"Of course I can."

Ron nodded in thanks and ran from the common room. Neville went up to the dormitory and saw Harry's bed clothes in the basket to be washed so he must have been up and dressed for a while if he himself had been downstairs for a bit, the only one still in bed seemed to be Malfoy as the drapes around his bed still hid him from view.

Neville went back down into the common room slowly with a frown on his face, trying to think of where Harry could be when the common room door opened and Theo and Blaise walked in hand in hand.

"What's wrong with you Longbottom?" Theo asked.

"I don't know where Harry is, I'm just trying to think where he can be."

"Probably teasing Draco somewhere." Blaise murmured smirking along with his boyfriend.

"Why would Harry tease him? Anyway Malfoy is still in bed, his drapes are shut, hiding him from view."

Blaise and Theo frowned, Draco never had his drapes closed. "Draco never sleeps with his drapes closed Longbottom."

"He does, come on I'll show you."

Neville turned and walked back up to the dormitory with Blaise and Theo following him. "That's Harry's bed, Ron's, Seamus' and then Draco's." Neville said, pointing to each in turn reaching Draco's bed last.

Theo let go of Blaise's hand and marched over to Draco's bed and pulled the drapes back, making himself, Blaise and Neville gasp at the view before Blaise grinned and broke the silence. "I knew it."

There on Draco's bed was Draco flat on his back, fast asleep, the bed cover resting just below his hip that showed he was naked underneath and a equally naked Harry Potter snuggled up to Draco with one arm across the blonds stomach as his head was resting on Draco's chest.

Neville at last found his voice. "What do you mean you knew?"

"Well I knew that Draco liked Potter, I never thought that those feelings would be returned though."

Theo smirked, "Potter and Malfoy. Lovers. What gossip this will make."

"You can't tell anyone." Neville bravely spoke out. "If they have told no-one then surely they don't want people to know, if you tell anyone then I will deny seeing anything as will they."

"Thanks Longbottom. At least that's one good thing about Gryffindor's, you pull your drapes across, they understand that it means privacy and they don't disturb you." Draco mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked from Neville who gave him a small smile to Blaise and Theo who were grinning madly. "How long Draco?"

"A few months."

"And you said nothing? Why?"

"Because Harry didn't want anyone to know."

"Don't blame me Draco, I told you that you could tell your best friend as Ginny already knew of us." Harry mumbled into Draco's chest. "Thank you for keeping it secret for us Neville."

"It's alright Harry. Ron has been looking for you. He seemed worried."

Harry yawned and moved off Draco. "I better get washed and dressed and go to him then." he said and went to move but Draco kept a firm hold of Harry. "You're going nowhere until we are alone, no-one sees you naked except me." he growled.

* * *

><p>After Harry had washed and dressed he made his way down to the great hall to meet up with Ron who was just heading towards him as he came down the staircase. "Harry there you are."<p>

"Hey Ron, Neville said you was worried about me, why?"

"Because I woke up this morning and your bed hadn't been slept in. Where were you. I know you went out last night."

"You weren't asleep?"

"No."

"Ron I couldn't get back to sleep after waking up so I just got up. Reason my bed looked as though it hadn't been slept in is because I made it when I got up."

Ron was about to answer when he saw Hermione at the top of the staircase behind Harry and took out her wand. Ron knew she was about to cast the spell.

"Come on Ron lets get some breakfast."

"No lets stay here."

"Here? Why?"

"I want to know where you went last night, I know there have been a few nights when you don't get back until late."

"Ron, curfew doesn't matter to us, I can actually walk around the castle on my own, be on my own with my thoughts and have no-one bother me, I never go anywhere in particular, I just go where my feet take me."

* * *

><p>Hermione saw that Ron had spotted her and that he kept Harry facing him, she took out her wand and pointed it at Harry's back and hoping that this worked, she whispered. "Defendere unum amat ex impetu." Pink sparks shot from her wand and hit Harry in the back making him stumble forward.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron caught Harry to stop him falling over. "You alright mate?"<p>

"I think so. Don't know what that was. Cheers mate."

"Where you going then Harry."

"To get some breakfast."

"Okay. I'm gonna go and find Hermione."

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the great hall and spotted Ginny eating the last of her breakfast. Harry sat down and helped himself to what was left of the food. "Neville knows, and Theo and Blaise."<p>

"How?"

"They caught us asleep and naked in Draco's bed this morning."

"Wow Harry." Ginny said, giggling. "I had a good night as well, spent most of the night snogging Dean."

"About time Ginny. I'm happy for you."

"Oh Harry watch out."

"Potter!"

Harry turned and saw Pansy walk up to them and sit down. "After Blaise and Theo found out, Draco told me and I am only going to say this once. I don't care if you killed the dark lord. Break Draco's heart and I will break your cock off." and with that, she stood up and left Ginny and Harry alone once again. "I can't believe she just threatened me like that."

"Why not? I threatened Draco."

"Ginny! You didn't."

"Of course I did Harry. I bet you will do the same when you see Dean."

"Of course I will. You are my sister, it is only right that I do so."

* * *

><p>Ron hurried over to Hermione. "It worked."<p>

"We will know once we see something happen."

"Well Harry is still in the great hall and Ginny is in there, we just need someone to call Ginny so the spell can work, what was the spell anyway?"

"Defendere unum amat ex impetu."

"What does that mean?

"Defend the one he loves from any attack. Right then, I am going to walk over there follow me and look angry and moan your 'but Hermione' like you do when something doesn't go your way and then talk about Ginny with Harry and then with Dean."

Ron nodded and followed Hermione over. "But Hermione-"

"No Ron, this is Ginny's decision, it is up to her who she goes out with."

"Yes but first it was Michael Corner, then Harry, then we saw her blushing and laughing with Dean, and you know Ginny, no-one makes her blush like that."

Hermione nodded, "I saw her this morning when I left the great hall and she was all over Harry again."

Hermione smiled when she heard the slamming of a book and saw Michael Corner storm from the library. She grabbed Ron's hand and hurried to the doors, "come on Ron, Michael is about to confront Ginny and Harry is going to stick up for her and confess his feelings."

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione walked into the great hall and saw Michael approaching Ginny who was laughing and joking with Harry, they both hurried over so they could hear everything.<p>

"So it's Potter again now?"

Ginny looked up and saw Michael standing there. "What are you on about Michael?"

"First you are with me and then dump me saying you don't want no-one and then you are with Harry, then Dean and now you are all over Harry again. You know there are words for women like you."

Harry stood up and glared at Michael. "I dare you to keep talking."

Ron grinned. "It's working Hermione, he is standing up for her, any minute now he will declare his love for her."

But Hermione was frowning, "No Ron, you don't understand, all he is doing is warning him, this isn't right, how the spell works he should be stood in front of Ginny and protecting her in a way as if someone just shot a hex at her. I am going to have to read it up some more, maybe there is more to it."

"Do you have to take the spell off Harry until you find out more?"

"No Ron, the spell will wear off in about two hours, come on, you can keep an eye out in the library whilst I am looking it up."

* * *

><p>It was an hour later when Ron saw Harry enter the library. "Hermione, Harry has just walked in."<p>

Hermione quickly put her book away and they both walked over to Harry who stopped and smiled at them. "Harry what are you doing in here?"

"Looking for the both of you. Want to go to hogsmeade or something?"

"Yeah okay, lets go." Hermione said, taking Ron's hand in hers as all three of them left the library.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter six, in which Ron and Hermione find out, will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This idea has been running round in my head since Christmas, it's about time I wrote it. lol**_

_**This story is already finished and will have eight chapters. One posted every day. This is malexmale. Sorry if it seems OOC in some places.**_

_**Summary: Ron and Hermione seeing how close Harry and Ginny are try and help Harry overcome his shyness and look for a spell to use to give him the push to confess his feelings. Unbeknown to them, it isn't Ginny who Harry loves.**_

_**Thank you so much to Cathcer1984 for all of her help. You are amazing :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>"So Harry, have you decided what you are going to do for Christmas?" Hermione asked as all three of them walked from the three broomsticks.<p>

"I spent my first year at Christmas at Hogwarts and that is where I am to spend my last year at Christmas."

"But me and Ron will be at the burrow. You'll be on your own."

"Not really." Harry answered, trying his hardest not to smile, the only other eighth year that was staying was Draco, they will have the common room and dormitory all to themselves.

"Why? Who is staying?"

Before Harry could answer he noticed Draco walking towards them with Theo and Blaise who had their arm around each other.

Hermione looked to see what Harry was looking at and saw Draco, looking back at Harry and the way he looked at her, she knew. "No Harry, please don't say that it is just going to be you and him over the holidays."

"Malfoy?"

"You called Weasley?"

"You're here over Christmas?"

"Not that is any of your business but yes I am."

"That's it. Harry you are coming to the burrow with us, there is no way you are staying here alone with death eater scum. He's-"

Ron couldn't say anymore as he was shocked by the sight of Harry standing in front of Draco facing him, Harry's wand inches from his face. "Harry what are you-?"

"You say a word against Draco or insult him in any way then you will be on the end of one of my hexes."

"Harry." Ron said, looking slightly worried.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my god. Ron the spell." she said as she turned to face her boyfriend only to find him glaring at Harry, his face red with anger, Ron turned on his heel and stormed away.

Hermione moved to follow but Harry reached out and wrapped his hand around Hermione's wrist, stopping her from leaving. "Spell? What spell?"

"Erm Harry, maybe we should talk about this in private." Hermione suggested.

"I don't think so Granger, you have done something to Harry and I want to know what." Draco reached forward, around Harry and placed his hand on Harry's arm and lowered it. "Harry way to let them know about us, you didn't even break it to them that you prefer the male sex yet."

"What have you done to him?" Hermione asked.

"Me? I am not the one casting spells on my friends. I think the more pressing question here Granger is what have you have done to Harry."

"Okay. But just us three, somewhere private."

Draco turned to Blaise and Theo. "I'll meet you with you both later."

Blaise nodded and pulled Theo away with him.

Hermione looked around. "We are in Hogsmeade. Lets go to the shrieking shack and talk there then we can use the passageway to get back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand in his as the both of them, along with Hermione, walked to the edge of the village where the path to the shrieking shack was.

* * *

><p>Harry was sat on the dusty bed, Draco sat next to him with Hermione sat facing him on a broken chair that she put together using the <em>'reparo'<em> spell. His eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

Hermione was looking at him nervously, she had just finished telling him about what she and Ron had planned and why they planned it and Harry was yet to speak. "Harry say something please."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know what to say."

Draco scoffed. "Well I do. Harry is your best friend and has been so since your first year, you have been through everything together, surely after all you have been through you should know to trust him on him doing what he believes and thinks is best for him. And if Harry can defeat the dark lord then surely he has no trouble finding himself a girlfriend or boyfriend without the help of his so called friends who have taken to lying and going behind his back thinking they know what's best for him. There is only one person who knows what's best for Harry and he is sitting right beside me."

"What do you know Malfoy?"

"A lot more than you think Granger. Why do you think Harry never told you he was gay and felt uncomfortable at the thought of doing so? Because you kept pushing him towards Ginny. We are just lucky you decided to use that spell, what if you used one for Harry to fall in love with Ginny, You'd have broken us two up, broken my heart, left Harry confused as to why he has gone from loving me to Ginny without even knowing, had Ginny torn of what to do as she is with Dean, have Harry's heart broken when she picked Dean or his heart broken if she chose Harry leaving her upset not knowing what she wants. If you actually sat and talked to Harry and listened you would have learned something new Granger."

"You're wrong Malfoy. I don't believe you."

"You should Hermione because he speaks the truth. By your face I can tell you are not happy about my choice in boyfriend, just the other week I was telling Draco that you wouldn't be as bad to tell, it will be Ron we have the problem with and seeing how bad you have taken it I now dread to think how Ron will be. Him glaring at me and storming off was just a preview."

Hermione sighed. "Harry I am mad and upset, but not at what you think, I hate the fact that you thought that you couldn't confide in me, your best friend, someone you could talk to about this."

"I had someone to talk to Hermione. I had Ginny. She knew that I was gay and she knew I liked Draco. Happy for me when she found out we started to date and she was one I could tell everything to."

"Harry I'm sorry, You have no idea how sorry. We, that is, Ron and I, saw you and Ginny together all the time and laughing and you would say things that made her blush and we just thought that you were in love and needed that extra push."

"Ginny blushing is when I talk to her about Draco and she is dating Dean."

Hermione nodded. "Harry please forgive me?"

"I do forgive you Hermione but it still hurts."

"You forgive her? Just like that?"

"Yes Draco, she is one of my best friends and was only doing what she thought would help from her point of view. She is my friend Draco."

Draco looked into Harry's pleading eyes and sighed, looking from his lover to Hermione he held his hand out. "Truce? Hermione?"

"Truce...Draco." she said, smiling slightly as she took his hand in hers and slowly shook it before letting go and looking at Harry. "Don't worry about Ron, you know what he is like, he will calm down. It is only because of how he found out, give him a bit of space and I will talk to him."

Harry smiled and nodded as Draco wrapped his arm around him and kissed his temple.

* * *

><p>Now Ron and Hermione knew about Harry being gay and his boyfriend being Draco, he didn't care who knew, that is why Harry walked into the entrance hall with Draco by his side who had his arm across Harry's shoulders, his left hand hanging down, where Harry held his left hand up and held it in his, entwining their fingers, whilst his right arm was around Draco's waist.<p>

Harry was laughing at something Draco had just whispered to him as everyone who was in the entrance hall, stopped what they were doing to stare open mouthed at them both. Harry's laughter quickly died down when he spotted Ron who didn't move from his spot as he and Draco got closer to him. "Ron?"

Ron put his hand up to quieten Harry. "I have seen Hermione, she told me everything that was said in the shrieking shack. And I feel the same as Hermione, it doesn't bother me that you are gay Harry, I was upset back there because you hadn't told me and angry because unlike Hermione, I can't get my head around the fact that it is Malfoy you have fell for. All the blokes to go for and you go for him, after all the shit he has put us through."

"Ron, everyone at school has a bully, Draco was mine and I bet that we were his, but me and Draco have grown up a lot since the war, a war that has changed us for the better, we no longer look back on all that pettiness, we have moved on, and moved on together."

"You know me Harry."

"That I do."

"Then you know to give me some space and think things through and let me deal with this in my own time."

"I know Ron."

Ron just nodded and walked away. Harry watched his best friend walk away and looked a little upset as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco kissed Harry's forehead and noticed that everyone in the entrance hall was still looking, putting on his famous Slytherin look, Draco snarled. "Take a fucking picture why don't you. It lasts longer."

Everyone seemed to blink and look taken aback by Draco's outburst and turned away from them both, carrying on what they were doing before they walked in.

* * *

><p>Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room after getting the password off a first year Gryffindor who looked up at Ron in awe and couldn't believe that Ron had actually asked for help, beaming, the first year was happy to help.<p>

Entering the Gryffindor common room, Ron spotted Ginny sat on the sofa snuggled up with Dean. "Ginny I need to talk to you. In private."

Ginny nodded and stood up and walked towards the portrait hole, expecting Ron to follow.

Ron watched his sister get up and walk away before turning to Dean, "she's my baby sister, break her heart and I break your legs." he warned his friend and left Dean sitting there looking a bit stunned as he followed his sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter seven will be up tomorrow, or later today, depending on how I feel :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This idea has been running round in my head since Christmas, it's about time I wrote it. lol**_

_**This story is already finished and will have eight chapters. One posted every day. This is malexmale. Sorry if it seems OOC in some places.**_

_**Summary: Ron and Hermione seeing how close Harry and Ginny are try and help Harry overcome his shyness and look for a spell to use to give him the push to confess his feelings. Unbeknown to them, it isn't Ginny who Harry loves.**_

_**Thank you so much to Cathcer1984 for all of her help. You are amazing :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>"Just when I thought you couldn't get even more stupid Ron you go and do something like this. And to Harry as well."<p>

"Why are you blaming me? You're making out as though I came up with the idea, studied and researched how well it would work and make sure there were no side effects and cast the spell myself."

"You went along with it though Ron and that is bad enough. I will be talking to Hermione as well. The only reason me and Harry were close like that is because I could talk to him about my love for Dean without you going off on one and he could talk to me about his love for Draco and their relationship without you, again, going off on one."

"I know. I now see that us trying to push you and Harry together only helped you both talk openly about your relationships."

"Are you finally starting to see sense now brother? Just talk to Harry."

"I already have done. I told him to give me space-"

"Give you some space? What for?"

"He didn't tell me about him and Malfoy."

"Oh boo hoo for you. This has always been a problem of yours Ron, if something is happening to someone close to you, you think of yourself as the victim, the one who is suffering. So Harry didn't tell you he loves Draco. You didn't tell Hermione you loved her until you was together."

"That's different Ginny."

"No it isn't. When it boils down to it, all it is, is not telling someone about how they feel, so you are punishing Harry by not talking to him for doing something you did first. I didn't tell you about me and Dean. Are you going to ignore me?"

"Well no Ginny, but-"

"But what?"

"It's Malfoy."

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh get over it, you're eighteen, not eight." Ginny went to walk out of the unused classroom but stopped at the door. "And Ron? Brother or not, hurt my other brother like this again and you will be on the end of one of my most vicious hexes." she threatened and left.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, Harry spent with Draco, now they didn't have to put up an act they could do what they have wanted to since they started going out, their hands never left the others.<p>

To cheer Harry up from that morning in his best friend ignoring him, Draco, jumped on Harry in the library which caused Madam Pince to scream at them asking what they were doing before she shouted at them to get out of her library.

"You were right Draco." Harry gasped as he rounded the corner and placed his hand on his side as he leaned back against the wall. "That did cheer me up."

Draco laughed and turned to face Harry, placing his hands on the wall either side of the brunets head. "I told you it would," he whispered as he moved forward and captured Harry's lips with his own, smirking and swiping his tongue across Harry's bottom lip to gain access, which was quickly granted with a moan.

Harry ran his hands up Draco's back, burying his fingers in the blond strands as he felt his lovers hands move down his body and squeeze the globes of his arse before he felt those same arms wrap around him and hold him tighter. They didn't know how long they were stood there for, either kissing or Harry moving his head back for Draco to feast on his neck.

"Potter, Malfoy!"

Harry and Draco broke apart to see McGonagall standing there. "If you two wish to continue displaying certain affections to each other, might I suggest that you take it to your dormitory where it is in private rather than a corridor like this as I have just had a first year explain to me what he saw and was asking why you, Mister Malfoy was holding Mister Potter here tight around the back under his belt area."

Whilst Harry blushed and hid his face in Draco's shoulder, the Slytherin smirked. "Would you like me to find him and explain all?"

"No thank you Mister Malfoy, just take you display of affection somewhere else."

"Yes Professor." Draco said, sounding smug as he took Harry's hand in his and walked past McGonagall and to the dormitory which the eighth years shared.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco walked into the eighth year common room laughing but Harry went quiet when he saw Ron sat on the sofa talking with Hermione, who looked up and smiled at them both. "Are you alright Harry? Draco?"<p>

"Yeah we're fine Hermione, we are to go to our dormitory."

"Why?"

"McGonagall told us to take our 'display of affection' somewhere else other than a corridor." Draco said, laughing a little at the memory of being scolded by the headmistress. "Come on Harry." he said, leading him to their dormitory.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry was awoken by someone shaking his arm, "You need to get up and dressed mate if you want some breakfast."<p>

"Ron?" Harry asked, moving his hand off Draco's chest to find his glasses and shove them on his face, he looked up to see Ron grinning at him. "You're grinning at me."

"Yep."

"You are okay with me and Draco and me keeping it from you?"

"Yep." he said again. "Although being it is Malfoy will take some getting used to."

Harry scrambled across Draco, not caring if he woke the blond and keeping the sheets around him, Harry stood up and threw one arm over Ron's shoulder and pulled him into a brief one armed hug. "Thanks Ron."

"Harry whilst I am happy that you have made up with your best friend again might I remind you that I am cold and naked."

Straight away Ron turned his back and Harry sat up in the bed making sure they were both covered before letting Ron know it was safe to turn around once more.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat herself down next to Harry in the great hall and helped herself to some breakfast. "Harry I need your help."<p>

"Of course. What ever I can do you know I will, Draco will as well."

"I will?" he asked looking at Harry who raised an eyebrow. "Yes I will."

Harry chuckled and turned back to Ginny, "what do you want help with?"

"It is Dean's eighteenth birthday tomorrow. I want to throw a party for him in the eighth year common room."

"A party?" Draco asked, abandoning his breakfast. "Leave it all to me. You just keep lover boy away until eight."

"Really?"

"Trust him Ginny, when it comes to organising parties, Draco is the one to go to, with him in charge, Dean will have a great eighteenth, a great party and everything will run smoothly."

"Flatterer."Draco murmured.

Harry turned and gave Draco a quick kiss. "Oh shush you, you love the attention."

* * *

><p>Harry was just walking out of the DADA classroom with Ron, Draco, Hermione and Dean. It was their last class of the day. "Hey Dean, Ginny tells me you are eighteen tomorrow."<p>

"Yep. Officially of age."

Draco frowned. "You become of age at seventeen."

Harry looked at his boyfriend. "What exactly do they teach you in muggle studies? In the muggle world you don't become of age until eighteen."

"I take muggle studies very seriously, but if it is about something I know won't be in our final exams then I let my mind wander." he said, letting his arm snake around Harry's waist to pull him closer. Ron looked at them both and frowned. "I can guess what your mind wanders to so please. Spare us the details."

"Don't spare me Draco. What fantasy have you come up with now for us to fulfill?"

Ron slapped his hands over his ears as Draco opened his mouth to answer and quickly walked off.

"What fantasy Harry? I don't think up fantasies for us to do."

"I know that Draco but did you see Ron's face?"

"You are spending too much time with me Harry."

"I'm not complaining Draco and I don't think you are, are you?"

"Of course not." Draco looked round Harry at Dean. "What are your plans for tomorrow then Dean?"

"Ginny wants me to spend the evening and night with her in the room of requirement." Dean answered with a smile on his face.

"I hear Ron threatened to break your legs if you broke her heart."

"He did Harry."

"Well friend or not, I will give you arms to match if you do so."

"You as well?"

"Ginny is my sister, it is only right for a brother to threaten the person who is dating his sister."

Dean's jaw dropped. "But she has loads of those."

"Yeah and one is a curse breaker and the other works with Dragons, one who has leads with the ministry, two who are extremely clever with their pranks which they can make deadly, one who is scary when angry and then one who defeated the dark lord. Imagine going up against that lot."

"Draco! You are not helping."

"You started it Harry by threatening him."

"Ginny will have you for this."

"What I am doing for her I don't think so."

"What are you doing for Ginny?" Dean asked, sounding suspicious.

"I came top in charms, she has asked for private tutoring and help before she takes her NEWTS." Draco easily lied.

Dean seemed to accept this answer and nodded his head, smiling when Ginny walked over to them, informing Hermione that Ron didn't look well, Hermione just shook her head at Harry and Draco before leaving. "What's wrong with you Dean? You look scared."

"He's alright Ginny, just Draco here reminding him that you have plenty of brothers and what their skills are and that any brother will become protective once they find out that their baby sister is dating."

"Draco!"

Draco scowled at Harry. "Snitch." he mumbled before looking at Ginny. "At least I didn't threaten to break his arms and legs like Ron and Harry did."

Ginny placed her hand in Dean's and led him away.

* * *

><p>"I'll get you for that." Draco threatened.<p>

"How exactly? Threaten me with no sex?" Harry moved forward and cupped Draco's clothed cock that was half hard. "Because you won't last long."

"Mr Potter! Mr Malfoy. Must I remind you again about public displays of affection, it gets worse each time, a third time will be detention and points taken from your houses." McGonagall scolded as she walked past them and into the DADA classroom to talk with their Professor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter eight, which will be the last :( will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This idea has been running round in my head since Christmas, it's about time I wrote it. lol**_

_**This story is already finished and will have eight chapters. One posted every day. This is malexmale. Sorry if it seems OOC in some places.**_

_**Summary: Ron and Hermione seeing how close Harry and Ginny are try and help Harry overcome his shyness and look for a spell to use to give him the push to confess his feelings. Unbeknown to them, it isn't Ginny who Harry loves.**_

_**This last chapter is dedicated to all of you who have stuck by me with this story with the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories right from the start. Thank you all.**_

_**Thank you so much to Cathcer1984 for all of her help. You are amazing :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>The eighth year common room was all done and ready and everyone was waiting for Ginny to come with Dean, there was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Hannah and a few other seven years that were friends with Dean.<p>

Draco had told Ginny that everything would be ready if she got Dean to the common by eight.

"But Draco if we are having a meal in the room of requirement, how do I get Dean to the common room only to go back to the room of requirement again?" she had asked him earlier.

"Just tell him you want sex and you won't do it unless he has a condom, Dean doesn't strike me as the kind of bloke who carries them in his pocket wherever he goes, he will come back to his dormitory to get some."

"Why would we need a condom when there are spells to stop me getting pregnant?"

Draco sighed. "Will Dean be your first?"

"Yes."

"Then tell him you want to do things proper, no spells, just the two of you."

"Thank you Draco."

"It's alright, just don't tell your brothers about this conversation."

* * *

><p>Some people were sitting talking, others were dancing and others were waiting for the birthday boy to arrive. Everyone went quiet when a silver horse came charging through the wall and stopped in front of Draco, speaking in Ginny's voice, "five minutes."<p>

"You heard that everyone, get into position."

Draco ordered as the music was turned off and one by one, the candles went out.

It was just over five minutes later when the common room portrait opened and they all heard Dean's voice. "Why is everything in darkness?"

"I don't know Dean, light the candles, I can't see where I am going."

Dean flicked his wand for all the candles to be lit when everyone jumped up shouting out "surprise!"

Dean actually jumped back, banging into a laughing Ginny. "I see that you are surprised then. Happy birthday Dean." Ginny said, smiling as she kissed him.

Dean pulled back and leaned his forehead against Ginny's. "Does this mean I am no longer on a promise for tonight?" he whispered, only meaning for Ginny to hear.

"Promise! With my baby sister, if that relates to sex in any way, birthday or not, you're dead." Ron snarled.

"Ron they are both adults." Hermione said, trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"No they are not, it's like Harry said this morning, you are not of age until you are eighteen, and Ginny isn't, plus she isn't married."

"Ron you can not expect Ginny to follow that rule when you didn't with me." Hermione snapped.

At this point Draco started laughing and pointed at Ron, "he's gone almost as red as his hair."

* * *

><p>Apart from that little hiccup at the start with a protective Ron, the party was going as Draco promised. Smoothly, better then Draco could have hoped for as the eighth years that shared the common room and weren't talking to each other before were actually laughing and joking together. Pansy was actually giggling away with Seamus' girlfriend Hannah. A Hufflepuff. This was one of those things that you had to see to believe, Draco decided.<p>

Neville, who Draco always had down for the shy and stupid Gryffindor until last year when he stood and argued against Voldemort in his cardigan, spent most of the night either dancing with his girlfriend Luna or stood and watched as she danced on her own, either shaking her hips or waving her arms around in the air, much like at Bill and Fleur's wedding, going to Neville for him to spin her occasionally, which he was happy to do.

Draco noticed that after a few dances which started to get heated up, Blaise and Theo had retired to a chair with Theo straddling Blaise, playing with each others tonsils using their tongues, although Draco did tell them to take it somewhere more private when he saw Theo grinding down against Blaise who was holding Theo's arse tightly with both hands.

After making his rounds, so to say, making sure everyone was having a great time and happy with the results, Draco made his way over to Harry who was talking to Dean, Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

Coming up to him from behind, Draco slid his arms around Harry and pulled him close so his back was against his chest. He moved his head forward and placed a kiss on Harry's neck. "Hello." Harry said with a small smile.

Draco kissed Harry again in answer and looked at Dean, "Enjoying your party?"

"I really am, thank you for organising it all."

"My pleasure, I enjoyed doing it."

* * *

><p>As the night went on people made birthday speeches and gave Dean his presents, Dean had thanked everyone for their gifts, Ginny for the party and Draco for organising it. And then Ginny got up to say something. "Just a couple of things. Firstly: I want to wish my gorgeous boyfriend here a very happy birthday." Dean moved over and kissed her cheek, "secondly: Thank you Draco for doing this for me and also thank you Harry for giving me the courage and push to tell Dean how I feel, a small thank you, I will thank you proper later, but for now, I want everyone to clear the small dance floor for Harry and Draco as I have a song that fits them perfectly, other couples can join in but let them have it alone for a bit first."<p>

Everyone either moved to the sides or sat down as Draco dragged a reluctant Harry behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't dance Draco."

"You've danced with me loads of times."

"On our own yes. I don't dance well in company."

"Harry, if you just look at me whilst dancing you will soon forget those around us."

Harry smiled and nodded as he let Draco tug him onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around the blonds neck. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close and started to kiss him as the music began.

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game without you

Without you

I am lost, I am vain

I will never be the same without you

Draco's hips moved with Harry's as the occasional lyric drifted through their haze and made Harry pull away enough to smile at Draco, looking deeply into the grey eyes, and all Harry could think of was how much he loved the man before him, the man that Draco had become.

Without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by without you

Without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I, without you

Draco moved his hand down from Harry's back to cup his arse, bringing their cocks together, Harry moaning when he felt Draco's hardness press against his own. Harry started to sway his hips along with Draco's in a sensuous rhythm that left him panting and wanting more.

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

Draco saw how Harry was and smirked, determined to get Harry to cum right then and there, it wasn't until he heard Blaise shout out, "Harry's face, he looks like he is close. Go on Draco!" with Theo whistling to cheer him on.

Draco jerked back and stopped dancing which caused Harry to moan. "Why did you stop?"

"You are close to cumming."

"Yes?"

"We have an audience, no-one but me gets to see your face and how you get when you cum." he growled, pulling Harry close again and walking them both from the dance floor.

As Draco sat in one of the nearby chairs and pulled Harry down to sit on his lap, others walked on the dance floor to dance to the rest of the song.

* * *

><p>It was the following morning when Harry and Draco were stood on the platform. Draco was saying good bye to Blaise, Theo and Pansy, promising Pansy to write over the holidays and reassuring her that she will get her Christmas present off him and she will get it Christmas morning and no earlier. Draco knew what she was like, she wouldn't be able to wait.<p>

Harry was hugging Ron and Hermione, Ron telling Harry to warn Draco that he should expect a hand knitted jumper from their mum and that Harry shouldn't be too surprised if he had a howler the following day from their mum asking him why he didn't tell her that he was in love and why he felt he couldn't tell her that he was gay.

"Well if mum does do him a jumper, tell her he is slightly thinner than me and that I want him to have a dragon on the front of it."

Ron frowned. "Why a dragon? I thought if he had an animal then he would have a snake to match his house, or a ferret to match his Patronus."

"The name Draco or Draconis is the constellation for dragon, and Draco's Patronus is a doe."

Hermione gasped. "And yours is a stag. Have you told each other?"

"Each other what?" Ron asked looking from his girlfriend to his friend. "Ron Harry's Patronus is a stag and Draco's is a doe. It shows that they love each other."

"That we do." Draco said, joining in the conversation as he said bye to his friends and held Harry from behind. "Harry was teaching me how to do a Patronus and I focused on my happiest memory, which is Harry and a doe erupted from my wand, Harry couldn't believe it and then showed me his Patronus."

"What happened then?" Ron asked.

"You're gonna regret this Weasley. We hurried back to our dormitory where I took Harry to my bed and fucked him into the mattress."

"Thank you for putting that image in my head." Ron sarcastically said as he said bye to Harry and boarded the train causing Draco to shout, "you asked Weasley," after him.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up first on Christmas morning and smiled at the sight his lover made, sprawled out naked in bed. Draco couldn't help but stare at Harry and thank whoever was listening up there that gave him this fantastic chance to be with the man lying asleep beside him.<p>

"Why are you staring?"

Draco blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I can feel your eyes on me."

"Sorry, how about feeling this instead." Draco said huskily as he ground his morning erection against Harry's hip making the brunet moan. "Ah Draco."

"What Harry?" Draco teasingly asked,

"You know what. Oh you better doing something to me with that now or-"

"Or what?" Draco asked as he lowered his head and started to kiss Harry's neck, making him moan as he held the blond's head in place. "I'll...I'll...snap it off."

"Oh I don't think so Harry." Draco murmured into his neck as he lay fully on top of Harry who opened his legs more for his Slytherin to fit between them. "You enjoy it too much."

Harry growled in frustration and cupped Draco's face in his hands and pushed his head back to stare in those grey eyes. "Enough teasing Draco. I am hard and wanting you. Fuck me hard and fuck me now."

"Don't you want to open you presents first? It is already late morning?"

"Draco I am warning you."

The blond smirked, how he loved winding his Gryffindor up. He leaned over and picked his wand up and pointed it at Harry's entrance, magically preparing him. Draco smiled and attached his lips to the man's underneath him as he pushed forwards and into Harry as the Gryffindor lifted his legs and wrapped them around the blond's hips, making the blond go deeper into him.

"Merlin Harry how are you still tight." Draco asked as he drew back until only the tip of his cock was inside Harry before slamming forwards. "Oh gods Draco. Right there." Harry moaned out loud as he managed to hit the sweet spot inside of him.

Draco smiled as he started to move more, picking up his pace as he started to pound in and out of the man under him.

Harry tightened his legs around the Slytherin's waist, the heels of his feet digging into the globes of the arse that was constantly moving back and forth as the man above him slammed into him, Harry's blunt fingernails dug into Draco's back as he raked them downwards. "Oh Draco I'm close. Oh I'm cumming."

"Cum baby."

Harry yelled out Draco's name as his cock twitched before cum erupted from his tip in spurts, covering his stomach and chest, Draco following shortly shouting out Harry's name, filling the brunet up with his cum as he felt the legs drop from around his waist.

Draco had just enough energy to use a cleaning spell on them both before dropping onto Harry who was still panting, causing Draco to shiver as he felt the hot breath against his ear.

"Well when two of the remaining students were missing from the breakfast table this morning I started to worry, I started to go searching. What a stupid idea that was." said a stern voice from the doorway.

Draco rolled off Harry and keeping them both covered up, he cleared his throat. "Well at least we are somewhere private Professor and not in a corridor." he said when he saw Headmistress McGonagall stood there.

"Guessing what you two gentlemen have just done I should think so as well. I understand that being the only two eighth years here and having the common room and dormitory to yourselves you want to make the most of it, but you have two weeks to do so and I expected you downstairs in the great hall for breakfast this morning. Make sure you are there for dinner."

"Yes Professor." Draco and Harry said in unison.

McGonagall nodded and turned to leave, pausing at the door. "Happy Christmas." she wished them both and left without giving them any chance to reply.

They both laid there for a couple of minutes in silence before they both started to laugh. "It gets more graphic each time she sees us." Harry said, calming down.

Draco nodded and leaned up on his elbow, looking down at Harry. "Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Draco."

"I love you."

Harry smiled and reached up, winding his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him down to him. "I love you too." he whispered and then joined their lips together once more. Harry decided then and there, out of all of his years at Hogwarts and his Christmases, this year and this Christmas was by far the best. Not knowing that the blond above him was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song was 'Without you' by David Guetta feat Usher<strong>_

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
